deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Wretched Egg
The Wretched Egg (レチッド エグ, Rechiddo Egu) was Shiro's second personality. She is the original Deadman and is also known as the Red Man (赤い男, Akai Otoko), a name coined by Ganta Igarashi during the Nagano School Massacre. Appearance The Wretched Egg used to wear a red, worn-out cape with a mask that covered her nose and eyes, without any holes. As the Red Man, she also wore a heavy suit of armor that defends her body, legs and arms. This outfit actually makes her look like Aceman, a superhero Shiro looked up to and what she calls the Wretched Egg. The Wretched Egg has recently changed her look. Now, she has a light purple and lavender lace body suit with long sleeves that are torn at the ends. She also wears a metal collar with a small chain attached to it. Wretched Egg.png|The Wretched Egg after killing Hagire Wretched Egg Shiro.png|The Wretched Egg wearing her cape Red Man.png|The Red Man The Red Man.jpg|The Red Man Shiro new look.jpg|The Wretched Egg's new look Volume 10.png|Shiro/Wretched Egg in her latest outfit Another noticable difference is that while Shiro always has an open and happy look on her face, the Wretched Egg always has a hooded and lazy look to her eyes and a wicked bloodthirsy smile on her face. Personality The Wretched Egg is the opposite of Shiro. She is sadistic, appearing to value solitude over companionship and doesn't enjoy sweets but instead eats large amouts of meat (whereas Shiro adores sweets and never eats meat). The most obvious difference is that Shiro is naïve and sweet while the Wretched Egg is vicious, merciless and cruel. The only thing that the two share is their affection for Ganta (though the Wretched Egg's feelings for him are much more warped when compared to the innocent love Shiro harbors for him). Eventually, the Wretched Egg becomes the dominant persona with the Mother Goose System's lullaby no longer affecting her. The persona that was created caused her to go mad. She hopes that either Ganta or Hagire Rinichirō will be the one to satisfy her desires, though what she wants from the former isn't quite the same thing as what she wants from the latter. The Wretched Egg is shown that is not completely bloodthirsty or mad as dispite being attacked by Azami she did not fight back and even answered Azami's question to why she wanted to kill Ganta but was unable complete her answer to her before she died. She appeared to be surprised when Azami died and noted she was like a bird trapped in a cage showing that she held her in a slighty friendly regard. It is hinted in Chapter 54 that the Wretched Egg's feelings may not be as twisted as first appeared as she stated to Azami that "Aceman didn't come to save me...but he would always come to defeat the villains" she thinks of Ganta while saying this which implys that: she thought of Ganta as Aceman. It is still unknown though what this meant to her as Azami was killed before the Wretched Egg could explain to her further. This comes full circle in Chapter 55, in which she confessed her love for Ganta, and then stated that her wish was for him to kill her all along, and even embed the red stone into Ganta's chest for that sole purpose. She even admitted that she killed his classmates out of jealousy, though whether she was jealous of them for being close to Ganta, or jealous Ganta himself for being able to live such a happy, carefree life after forgetting about her while she was being tortured isn't clear (it's likely both). Relationships Ganta Igarashi Unlike Shiro, who harbors an innocent love for Ganta, Wretched Egg's feelings for him are much more complicated. On one hand, he and Sorae were the only two good things in her life, and her sole source of happiness in her childhood. On the other, she expresses a strong resentment toward him for having forgotten about her, and leaving her behind when she needed him the most. She revealed in Chapter 55 that she was in love with him, and feels that the only way he can redeem himself for how he had hurt her was by killing her and ending her suffering. To that end, she gave him his Branch of Sin, and went to great lengths to make him stronger, both physically and mentally. Shiro. Shiro and Wretched Egg were able to interract while they were asleep and dreaming. Shiro often asked why Wretched Egg was trying to kill Ganta, though she never received a straight answer. Wretched Egg was extremely protective of Shiro, and claims that Shiro's pain 'belongs to her.' To that end, Wretched Egg endured the pain caused by the experimentation performed on her, and it was because of Shishito Madoka's 'Iron Maiden' inflicting such excruciating pain on Shiro that she was able to take over completely. The Wretched Egg also tries to comfort Shiro subconciously, such as when she ate Shiro's unfinished pudding, even though she hates sweets. this causes Shiro to think Ganta had eaten it, making her happy as she thought that Ganta had visited. Shiro refered to Wretched Egg as 'Aceman,' and was completely aware of her presence within her mind, and by extension, what she, herself, was. Sorae Igarashi Despite knowing full well that Sorae was the one who subjected Shiro to such horrific treatment, she appeared to hold little to no ill will towards her. Sorae was the one who continued to give her hope that her wish to die could still be granted, and after Ganta was sent away, she continued to care for her while Hagire continued to exploit her powers, until she completed the Mother Goose System and committed suicide, both out of guilt for what she did to Shiro, and to prevent that Hagire from finding out how to turn it off. Hagire Rinichirō Despite the fact that Hagire was one of the main reasons she suffered so much during her childhood, she spared him, and even chose to indulge his desire to fight her over and over again. Their relationship was strained at best, mostly because Wretched Egg didn't have anywhere else to go or anyone else to take care of her, and because she needed him to unlock the Mother Goose System. She also believed that if Ganta failed in giving her her wish, that Hagire would be able to fully satisfy her bloodlust and desire for chaos and destruction. However, Chapter 55 revealed that she was growing frustrated with Hagire constantly wanting to fight her instead of working on shutting down the Mother Goose System, and the moment she found out where Ganta was, wasted no time in breaking out of Deadman Wonderland to give him his Branch of Sin, Azami Midou Oddly enough, Wretched Egg didn't seem to hate her as much as she seemed to hate just about everyone else. This is likely due to Shiro's interactions with her, and the fact that she was kind to both Shiro and Ganta. Unfortunately, right when it seemed like Azami might have been getting through to her on some level, Hagire as Toto Sakagami decapitated her, causing Wretched Egg to lament her as another 'trapped bird.' However, she still used Azami's decapited head to taunt Ganta into attacking her, showing that despite the fact that she might not have outright hated her, she still saw her as just another means to an end. Mimi Wretched Egg killed Mimi by decapitating her, and then showing her head to Ganta. In Chapter 55, it was revealed that Wretched Egg did this because she was jealous of her, as well as all of Ganta's other friends. History When Hagire Rinichirō and Sorae Igarashi experimented on Shiro, they caused her so much pain that she couldn't handle it anymore. This made Shiro create a second personality to cope with the pain. This personality is also known as the cruel and vicious Wretched Egg. Her identity is given away when she smiles after killing all the guards in episode 5. The Wretched Egg was the cause of the Great Tokyo Earthquake. It was revealed in Chapter 55 that this wasn't an accident; it was actually Wretched Egg attempting to use her powers to such a degree that she could destroy her body faster than it could regenerate, as an attempt to commit suicide. Sorae created the Mother Goose System afterward to prevent her from trying it again, but gave her a small measure of hope by showing her the red crystal, and stating that she could still 'get her wish.' The moment she found out Ganta's class would be taking a field trip to Deadman Wonderland and saw his name on the list, she stole the red crystal, and broke out of Deadman Wonderland entirely to infect him with it. Plot Prison arc The Wretched Egg first appears as the Red Man, floating outside the window of Nagano middle school. When the lullaby plays, the Red Man attacks the class using her Branch of Sin. She kills every student in Ganta's class except himself. When Ganta regains consciousness, she is holding Mimi's head. She walks towards him, grins, and plants a Red Crystal in his chest. Ganta faints again and the Wretched Egg goes back to Deadman Wonderland. Deadman arc Wretched Egg appeared before Ganta again in Deadman Wonderland, shortly after the Dog Race. She kills three inmates, and nearly kills Yo as well, before Ganta shoots her in the chest with his Branch of Sin. Rather than appearing in pain despite the dented armor, she grins, and welcomes Ganta 'home.' Appearing pleased, she flies away, apparently satisfied with Ganta's progression as a Deadman. The next time the Wretched Egg takes over, is when Yō and Shiro search for an entrance to G Ward. Yō tells Shiro to attack the guards in the control tower, so that he can order the central control tower to shut off the power in that area. They do so, and with that, the Chorus Block is shut down as well. With the MGS down, the Wretched Egg takes control of Shiro's body and kills all the guards and destroys the whole tower. She falls down and faints afterward. The twins take Shiro back to the Director. There, she awakens shortly after Ganta's Carnival Corpse match against Minatsuki Takami. The Director asks if she's hungry and offers her candy, to which Wretched Egg declines, stating she hates candy. The Director then says he's ready to 'play' with her again, and they begin fighting. Afterward, with Wretched Egg as the obvious victor, asks the Director if he had written another verse for the Lullaby yet. He responds that there can never be another verse. Wretched Egg then proceeds to put on the 'Red Man' armor, further revealing her identity to the audience. Scar Chain Arc Wretched Egg briefly awoke shortly before Ganta used his upgraded version of his Branch of Sin on Azuma Genkaku, grinning at him as Genkaku goaded her to attack him. The same markings appearing on her face and arm, opposite the cheek and arm of the markings appearing on Ganta. Naturally, Ganta didn't realize at the time that it wasn't Shiro standing next to him. It is worth mentioning that this scene occurs only in the anime, and not in the manga. Revolt Arc After Shiro is affected by Shishito Madoka's poison, Wretched Egg finally has enough pain, and therefore, willpower to overcome the Mother Goose System's effects on her. She permanently awakens after Ganta leaves to find Tsunenaga Tamaki, stating to the nearby Azami that she was going to give Ganta 'a little death.' Horrified and taking that as a threat against Ganta, she attacks Wretched Egg with her Snake Branch of Sin. Even though it's a direct hit, Wretched Egg's healing factor effectively negates the attack completely. Curiously, instead of retaliating, Wretched Egg simply asks Azami if she was really Ganta's friend. Before Azami has a chance to respond, Hagire decapitates her, clearly disappointing Wretched Egg in some way. She then picks up Azami's head, and proceeds to rampage throughout Deadman Wonderland, killing Rei Takashima and several Forgeries in the process, while Hagire went to deal with Tamaki. Wretched Egg later appears as Hagire was taunting Tamaki about being a mere pawn in a much larger scheme of Hagire's. After Tamaki commits suicide, Wretched Egg begins decimating Makina's army (and leaves Makina herself paralyzed from the waist down), until Ganta appeared. Wretched Egg then showed Azami's severed head to Ganta, goading him into attacking her. Although she narrowly dodges a shot from Ganta's Ganbare Gun, the shot knocked off her mask, revealing her true indentity to Ganta for the first time, much to his horror. The fight ultimately ends in a stalemate, though the actual ending of the fight was left ambiguous. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Wretched Egg comes to greet Ganta and the rest of the team as they arrive onboard the Walfisch. She meets Ganta as he's exiting the sub, scaring him. He then screams at her, asking why is she the Wretched Egg, revealing the truth to the shocked crew. She then pulls out the entire submarine on to the shore with her Branch of Sin, shocking the entire crew with her power. After nobody can believe that Shiro's the Wretched Egg, she corrects them, saying that the real Shiro is trapped inside her bird cage, as she points to her head, when Makina realizes that Shiro has split personality. Angered, Ganta shoots multiple Ganta Gun bullets at Wretched Egg, wounding her greatly. As Ganta thought he had killed her, she gets back on her feet and heals herself almost instantly, telling Ganta that she's bored and still waits for the continuation of the song. She then leaves, leaving Ganta in a state of fear and anger towards her. She goes back to her room to change the clothes Ganta ruined. She's then approached by Hagire who wants to figure out the secret behind Ganta's Ganbare Gun so he can unlock the Mother Goose System and free the Wretched Egg's true power. She tells him it's the same power as his Ganta Gun, leaving Hagire with only one possibility, to take over Ganta's body. While Hagire preppers his machine to take over Ganta's body, Ganta is approached by Wretched Egg. As Ganta charges his attack to kill Wretched Egg, who's not herself, tells Ganta that if he kills her, they're no longer friends, due to Ganta's previous statement that he doesn't kill his friends. She starts to break down and switches to Shiro, who realized what she is and what she's done. Ganta, seeing the sadness and regret, tries to reach out to her. Rejecting his hand in help, she runs away, saying it's alright if Ganta hates her because she hates herself, leaving Ganta, yet again, confused. She returns after Hagire's battle with Ganta and Senji that left him badly wounded and without two of his right limbs, but was saved by Yosuga. Hagire tells her that all of his doings are for her. He wants the ultimate body that can love and be loved, so that together with her, they can love and kill each other. He states that he will be the one to release her true powers, unlike Ganta who wants to stop the Wretched Egg from fully awakening. She sadistically smiles and states that she's looking forward to one of them, fulfilling her desires. After Hagire's death, she takes advantage of the situation by snatching away the main control of the Mother Goose System and destroys it, there by releasing her true powers and destroying half of Deadman Wonderland island. She then calls out to Ganta to come after her. While she flies away, she changes back to Shiro and starts recalling Wretched Eggs past. Shiro and Ganta meet in one of the capsules from the Ferris wheel and reminisce about their past. Shiro starts telling Ganta about her horrific past, how she was all alone, constantly forced into battle with Hagire and suffered his experiments. After a brief talk with Shiro, Ganta asks her who is she now, due to her being much more mature version of Shiro but not so sadistic. Shiro then tells Ganta that, like his one sided coin, there is only one of her, meaning that her personality has been fused with that of the Wretched Eggs. At some point around this time Wretched Egg ceased to exist. Abilities Red Man Branch of Sin.png|The Wretched Egg using her powers Picture_3.png|Wretched Egg's Branch of Sin The Red Man rampages.png|The Wretched Egg's hurricane attack Shiro Regenerative power.jpg|Wretched Egg's regenerative powers Red Crystal.png|Wretched Egg summoning a Red Crystal Regeneration: The Wretched Egg has the power to regenerate completely in a very short amount of time. She has displayed this by healing several wounds inflicted by Ganta's Ganta Gun almost immediately. Manifestation of the Red Crystal: The Wretched Egg can also materialize a Red Crystal that houses the Nameless Worm and inject it into someone by shooting it in his/her chest. She has only done this once, to Ganta in the Nagano school massacre. Flight: It is unknown if this is because of her Branch of Sin, but the Wretched Egg has the ability to float in mid-air. With her ability to freely control how her blood outside of her body, her ability to fly may simpily lifting and manipulating her blood while its still inside her. Branch of Sin: As the original Deadman, the Wretched Egg has the power to control her blood freely out of her body. Branch of Sin: Unknown Branch: As the Wretched Egg, her powers are unmatched even by the strongest of opponents while her powers were restrained by the Mother Goose System. She has been shown to massacre dozens of people by creating a whip of blood that can destroy parts of the body instantly. Her Branch of Sin also resembles a hurricane. While unrestrained, she was powerful enough to cause the Great Tokyo Earthquake that submerged a large area of Tokyo. It's possible her power can spread infinitely and be expressed in multiple forms as evidenced by her lifting and slaming down a cargo ship prow first effortlessly after helping Ganta out of the Walfisch. Trivia *Being Shiro's counterpart, the Wretched Egg speaks in a calm mature tone despite the crazed look she constantly harbors on her face when talking of death and destruction. *Before Chapter 55: A Foolish Wish, it was hinted in a number of chapters that Shiro's personality and the Wretched Egg's have slowly been merged. *The Wretched Egg's relationship with Ganta is reminiscent to that of Yubel and Jaden Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Yubel was in love with Jaden, but he abandoned her as a child after she hurt people he duelled with. Yubel saw this as a declaration of Jaden's feelings for her and sought out to make him suffer as she had in order to recipricate those feelings, while the Wretched Egg goes to similar lengths to toughen Ganta up, wanting him to kill her. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Female